zekefandomcom-20200215-history
DJ and Harold
this article focues on the interactions between DJ and Harold. overview ]] DJ and Harold appear to be good friends, where they are put on the same team, however In Total Drama Island, Harold has no grudge, against DJ despite Geoff, Duncan, and him pranking Harold. Total Drama Island Dodgebrawl DJ along with the rest of his team, chanted for Harold to win, once won for his team DJ, is seen carrying Harold. Not Quite Famous Once DJ and Harold found out, what the challenge was the, two do a knuckle touch. The Sucky Outdoors Harold hid behind DJ, due to being afraid of, Duncan's scary story. Phobia Factor Harold cheered for DJ after, he faced his fear of snakes. Up the Creek Once DJ manages to carry the Killer Bass with their conoes back to camp, Harold and the rest of the team cheers for him. If You Can't Take The Heat... DJ along with Duncan and Geoff, picked on Harold however, he does not enjoy any of the pranks, after that episode, at the end up the episode, Harold is lifted by DJ, Duncan, and Geoff out of the cabin on the dock of shame while Harold was asleep. The next morning Harold, wakes up nude on the dock in front of, the which the remaing female female contestants who laugh at him, after that Harold tells the trio that he will never leave his underwear laying around again, learning his lesson. Basic Straining While Geoff and Duncan contuine to make fun of Harold, DJ was not seen helping them, indicating that he no longer picks on Harold. After their team loses, Duncan states he, DJ and Geoff did not vote for Courtney, hinting that all three of them voted for Harold. X-Treme Torture When it is declared that Harold is eliminated, Harold high-fives DJ, Duncan, and Bridgette as he walks towards the Dock of Sshame. Total Drama Action Alien Resurr-eggiton At the elimination ceremony Harold glares at DJ, when he looks at, Harold's voting device. Riot On Set Durning the first part of the challenge, Harold encourages DJ to pull their team's trailer up the cliff, but he refuses under the excuse of being worried that the trailer would fall back and hurt somone. Beach Blanket Bogus For the sandcastle building challenge, Harold takes chage in building om their teams sandcastle and once it is complete, DJ is impressed with Harold's idea. One Flu Over the Cuckoos When the team was studying, Harold wanted Duncan to save a slice of pizza for DJ, later when the Gaffer's finished their creation, DJ and Harold both pulled down the chain together. The Sand Witch Project Like everyone else, Harold is shocked when DJ quits the show admitting to be guily for being in an illegal alliance with Chef. Masters of Disasters During breakfast Harold, admits that he misses DJ and his cooking as it is better than the food Chef hatchet serves to them Total Drama World Tour Walk Like An Egyptian- Part 1 In the pyramid, Harold and DJ teamed up with Leshawna and go throguh the corridor with the mummy singn on it. The trio are the first to ext the pyramid and happily cheer when Chris announces that they would be on Team One Walk Like An Egyptian Part 2 After seeing Harold swinging their team's stick around, DJ scolds him and grabs it away before he can hurt someone by accident Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan At the begging of the episode Harold and DJ discuss Alejandro and his way with the girls after saving Leshawna. Harold tells DJ he could have done the same, but he wants to keep the ladies "wanting more", but DJ adds that Leshanwa wants is more Alejandro. Although DJ receives the most votes during the elimination ceromony, Harold quits in order to peverse his honor, ironically saving DJ from taking the Drop of Shame. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Bigger ! Badder ! Brutal-er when the orignal contestants are introduced, Harold and DJ are seen dancing along with Leshanwa as the yacht they are on passes by Camp wawakawaCategory:InteractionCategory:Friendships